In the Midst of my Uncertainty
by Hemkomst
Summary: TRADUCTION. "Il lui secouait le cœur : ce lieu étranger où le mal rôdait et où des sauvages erraient, s'est imprégné dans ses os et est devenu une terre où l'amour réside et où sa famille l'accompagne. Peut-être que sa vie instable avait toujours ce côté inconfortable parce qu'il n'était pas là où il devait être." La foi et un cœur en quête ne sont pas toujours en désaccord. Slash.


**T/N : **Vous n'avez pas écrit cette fanfiction et moi non plus. LxIsxJustice, si ! C'est un Ragnar/Athelstan. Bonne lecture !

**A/N**** : **J'ai juré d'attendre mais je ne peux pas résister ! La nouvelle série de History Channel, Vikings, m'a transportée et ne veut pas me lâcher. Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de séries sur lesquelles je voudrais écrire ! Eh bien, qui suis-je pour refuser l'appel du fandom ? Cette histoire est écrite pour Sarah et Ali, mes bien-aimées shippers de Ragnar/Athelstan. Elles m'encouragent avec un amour sans doute blasphématoire pour le moine le plus badass de la planète (même s'il n'est qu'un personnage) et maintenant je tiens à les rembourser. Soyez averti, il y a un conflit interne à caractère religieux (car Athelstan est un _prêtre_ dans une communauté nordique qui encourage une attitude pro-sexuelle et des plans à trois. C'est évidemment pour ça qu'il faut que je joue un peu avec lui) et beaucoup de slash classé M. J'ai essayé de trouvé un équilibre entre le comportement calme et doux de Ragnar avec tout le monde, et son instinct de guerrier au caractère vif, dû à sa nature colérique. J'espère que j'ai réussi. Comme il l'a montré avec Lagertha, il peut être incroyablement tendre mais aussi rude et grincheux. Je pense que la même chose irait dans sa façon d'interagir avec Athelstan. Quant à notre prêtre, j'ai voulu laisser ses opinions contradictoires dans son dilemme. C'est un homme de raison, et, dans la série, la vérité semble l'emporter sur ses propres croyances. Si quelqu'un apporte un argument valable à son attention, il intériorise et fait beaucoup d'introspections. C'est en cela qu'il doit se demander si l'intimité est vraiment quelque chose à rejeter, et sa conclusion m'a bien entendu fait plaisir ;)

* * *

_Et pour la première fois… je suis en colère contre toi, Seigneur._

Cela avait été si difficile à dire. Il avait pensé, peut-être sottement, que Dieu le terrasserait séance tenante, laissant son cadavre pourrir sur cette terre étrangère qui était lentement, lentement et avec une ferveur croissante, en train d'imprégner jusqu'à ses os. Ce nouveau lieu où le mal rôdait et où des sauvages erraient, s'était finalement métamorphosé en une terre où l'amour pouvait résider et où sa famille pouvait l'accompagner.

Il avait cru que Dieu se détournerait de lui aussi sûrement que Lagertha l'avait prédit, et l'aurait damné pour son doute. Athelstan trouvait, au contraire, que, peut-être, sa vie instable avait toujours ce côté inconfortable parce qu'il n'était pas là où Dieu avait besoin de lui.

_Avec ma famille._

Il avait constaté lui-même qu'il pouvait considérer les Lothbroks comme sa famille : c'était une folle expérience, mais c'était une notion qu'il pensait pouvoir ranger dans la case agréable. Bien que leurs rituels, leurs coutumes et leurs dieux soient en tous points différents, ils étaient des humains malgré tout. Bjorn lui rappelait Frère Artur; toujours à combattre le Père bec et ongles à propos des Ecritures Saintes, et Gyda était une personne chère pour laquelle il n'hésiterait pas à donner sa vie. Pareil pour Lagertha, quoiqu'avec ce dévouement soit venu une bonne dose de respect et pas mal de crainte. Ragnar…

_Ragnar._

Ses yeux vagabondèrent inévitablement, quittant sa tâche –empiler du bois- pour se tourner vers le visage du nouvel Earl. _Bon sang, comment un homme peut être si saisissant et si beau à la fois_, pensa-t-il avec lassitude. Il croyait que ces pensées viendraient avec un léger frisson d'hésitation et de crainte envers la colère de Dieu, mais elles étaient venues avec un frémissement loin d'être désagréable. Si Dieu prévoyait des sanctions contre sa fixette, il ne l'avait pas encore condamnée. Au lieu de cela, il lui avait donné autant de tranquillité que le prêtre pouvait en espérer dans sa nouvelle vie. Athelstan luttait quotidiennement pour conserver la foi, mais pas la croyance. Sûrement que, lorsque le soleil montait, il y avait quelque chose qui guidait la terre, le vent, la pluie, les battements de son cœur et les cœurs de ceux autour de lui. _Qui _est Dieu était la question qui persistait. Y en avait-il un seul comme il le croyait toujours, ou beaucoup, comme Ragnar et sa famille le revendiquaient ? S'il y en avait beaucoup, étaient-ils charitables et aimants, cruels et avides, ou un mélange de tout ça ? _Quels sont leurs noms ? Et comment pourrai-je apprendre à nouveau si je dois abandonner tout ce que j'ai un jour pensé être absolu ?_ Telles sont les questions qui tourmentaient son esprit, mais elles étaient faciles à oublier pendant la journée.

Pendant la journée, il faisait ses tâches ménagères et aidait ensuite la famille avec les leurs. Gyda l'incitait avec son doux sourire et mettait de côté son travail pour bavarder avec lui pendant des heures en racontant les histoires de son peuple. Bjorn passerait pour faire une plaisanterie ou contribuer à l'histoire de temps en temps, tout en répondant à ses questions. Le dîner une fois servi, était beaucoup plus chaleureux maintenant que l'hiver était passé, emportant avec lui sa rage glaciale. Lagertha l'avait prévenu que plus la saison avancerait plus la nourriture se réduirait, mais pour l'instant ils dinaient bien. Il savait que Ragnar ne laisserait pas son peuple souffrir de la faim comme Earl Haraldson l'a fait. Ses parts étaient égales à celles du Earl lui-même, et Ragnar avait toujours confié qu'il donnerait sans hésitation son propre repas à celui qui en avait le plus besoin. "Un Earl doit tomber avant son peuple. Les leaders peuvent toujours être remplacés, mais qu'est-ce qu'un leader sans un peuple à guider ?" avait proclamé le guerrier avec un sourire énigmatique et un clin d'œil. Athelstan ne ressentit pas le besoin de s'attarder trop longtemps vue la façon qu'eurent ses joues de chauffer après avoir reçu un coup de coude espiègle.

"Prêtre, aimez-vous la morsure du froid sur vos mains ou préfériez-vous les réchauffer près du feu ?" La voix de Ragnar brisa ses songeries et le fit sursauter avant d'avoir vu le large sourire étirer le visage du guerrier.

"Il semblerait qu'un feu allumé soit plus efficace que celui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure !" plaisanta-t-il. "Ses braises pouvaient à peine réchauffer un corps." Il sourit au signe de tête approbateur, enchanté que ses railleries ne manquent jamais de mettre Ragnar de bonne humeur.

"Peut-être pas." Ragnar fit semblant de réfléchir sur ce point, avant de s'avancer furtivement vers le prêtre. Le sourire d'Athelstan se fit hésitant alors que le Viking approchait son visage beaucoup trop près pour son confort. "Mais les braises peuvent être attisées jusqu'à former des flammes, vrai ? Et un feu n'est pas le moyen le plus rapide pour réchauffer un corps." _Cette voix._ Parfois il pensait qu'il pourrait s'effondrer à ce simple son. Plus malicieuse, passionnée, coupable et attirante que celle de Lucifer lorsqu'il soumettait le Christ aux promesses de la tentation. Mais cet homme n'était pas le diable, et aucune ruse n'infectait son ton. Il était simplement comme l'étaient toutes les choses ici. Les corps étaient destinés à être utilisés, et le plaisir qu'on tirait d'eux était quelque chose à apprécier plutôt qu'à interdire. Athelstan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier cette liberté, et d'essayer de détourner son esprit du chemin qu'il souhaitait emprunter. Il avait décidé, lorsque Lagertha et Ragnar lui avaient demandé de se joindre à eux, qu'il se tiendrait à distance jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être sûr de sa foi ou de la leur. Il ne ferait pas d'erreurs seulement pour découvrir que la chute était trop cruelle pour se relever; il devait être _certain_.

Un soupir crispé, déçu, voulut remonter la pente de sa gorge, et Ragnar s'éloigna, prenant son silence méditatif pour du rejet. Il l'était, dans un sens, mais Athelstan sentait la déception l'accompagner de plus ne plus souvent, ainsi qu'une pointe d'étonnement de voir à quel degré sa nouvelle famille était différente de ceux qui les entouraient. Il avait vu que beaucoup d'hommes profitaient pleinement de leurs esclaves— hommes et femmes confondus. Ils pouvaient être battus et blessés irrémédiablement sans motif, mais Athelstan n'avait jamais été giflé, encore moins violé. Les enfants lui avaient même serré la main -ou l'avaient simplement tenu, dans le cas de Gyda, quoiqu'il savait que ce geste avait peu à voir avec de l'assurance mais plus avec la manière dont les familles interagissaient ici- et Lagertha tapoterait affectueusement sa joue pour montrer son amusement sur son ignorance de la culture. Elle tirait aussi ses cheveux —maintenant tous de la même longueur— s'il la contrariait. Mais ses hurlements étaient assez effrayants pour qu'ils les fuient pour n'importe laquelle des besognes qui lui était passée par la tête en premier. Ragnar respectait assez son espace pour que le prêtre se sente confiant et s'il devait donner un refus catégorique, le Viking l'honorerait. Peut-être était-il naïf pour supposer cette quiétude, mais le guerrier n'avait rien fait pour que cela s'avère autrement, jusqu'à présent. Il ne voulait pas penser au risque d'avoir tord.

"Rentrons à l'intérieur. Le bois peut attendre que la neige s'arrête."

Le prêtre acquiesça et ramassa la hache avant de le suivre. Il y avait un éclair de méfiance qui ne semblait jamais s'atténuer à l'intérieur de Ragnar. Il regardait l'arme dans la main de son esclave et jaugeait si c'était _cette fois_ _ci_ qu'Athelstan chercherait à être débarrassé de son maître. D'abord blessé par un manque de confiance, Athelstan avait finalement appris que dans cette société, ceux qui vous sont le plus proche sont parfois plus à craindre que vos lointains ennemis. Il comprenait _ça_ parfaitement. _Plus quelqu'un est proche, plus il est en mesure de vous blesser._ Le prêtre roula des yeux et remit la hache avec un petit sourire, posant une main sur l'épaule de son leader quand il le doubla pour entrer dans le logis commun. "Peut-être une autre fois," murmura-t-il. "Je suis trop fatigué pour un combat approprié aujourd'hui." Son sourire s'élargit en un sourire prétentieux dans le but d'imiter Ragnar et il rit de la pure absurdité de sa tentative à faire mieux que l'homme qui avait tué Earl Haraldson. Jamais ne lui viendrait à l'idée de nuire à l'homme qu'il pourrait aimer un jour.

* * *

Vers le milieu de l'hiver, les paroles de Lagertha s'avérèrent justes et la nourriture commença à devenir problématique. Les hommes chassaient plus souvent maintenant, mais le temps était impitoyable, même lors des beaux jours. Certaines journées étaient si mauvaises que personne ne pouvait mettre le pied dehors à moins de vouloir périr au bout de quelques minutes. Ces jours-là, tout le monde mangeait lentement et s'entassait les uns contre les autres dans le logis qu'ils partageaient avec leurs amis. La nécessité de ne pas perdre de chaleur surpassait en grande partie le reste, et la chaleur la plus accessible se trouvait dans leurs propres corps. Les soirs trouvaient les familles formant un large groupe, blotties les uns contre les autres pour partager et transférer leur chaleur puisque le vent hurlait son mécontentement face à leur existence.

C'était par une nuit comme celle-ci que Lagertha, glissée sous des manteaux de fourrure, se tenait à côté de la forme gelée d'Athelstan. Il tourna la tête vers elle en signe de questionnement, tentant de la saluer malgré ses dents qui claquaient. Elle eut un sourire carnassier. "Vous tremblez, prêtre. Je pourrais résoudre ça, si vous n'étiez pas décidé à gaspiller votre corps comme une vieille fille." Il arqua un sourcil sous le choc, jetant un coup d'œil là où Ragnar parlait avec ses amis, réunis ensemble de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Et il a toujours donné la permission, vous savez. Les invités se servent de la maison _et_ des hôtes."

Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il n'était certainement pas un invité, mais il laissa passer. "Et vous ne désapprouvez pas cette notion ? Pardonnez-moi, mais cela a toujours semblé horrible pour un homme d'offrir ainsi sa femme, et vous n'êtes pourtant pas une monstruosité."

Elle rit. D'un rire rauque et bas, mais merveilleux. "Bien sûr que non, prêtre. Je ne suis pas plus monstrueuse que n'importe quel homme dans cette pièce." Sa voix devint malicieuse, puis sa main glissa et toucha avec taquinerie son bras, le faisant un peu frémir. "Mais je ne suis pas sans intérêts. J'aime goûter autant qu'il le fait. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est avec la plus grande confiance qu'un homme offre sa femme à un ami et inversement ? Encore mieux, il vous a demandé à votre arrivée de vous joindre à nous _deux_. Mon mari est beaucoup de choses, mais _confiant_," elle examina Ragnar. "n'est pas l'une d'entre elles. Vous pouvez nous voir nous battre, mais nous sommes plus forts ensemble. Il a confiance en vous quand vous êtes avec moi, avec nos invités, avec nos enfants, et s'il fonctionne ainsi c'est qu'il doit voir quelque chose en vous de très différent." Elle regarda de nouveau Athelstan, qui gigotait sous l'effet de son regard grave et de ses mains baladeuses. "Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai le regard aussi perçant que le sien, mais il y a un cœur en vous, prêtre, malgré toute votre stupidité." Athelstan pensa qu'il ne devrait pas être si fier de cette vague insulte, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"C'est utile pour moi de mieux comprendre comment marche votre famille, et je en vous remercie." répondit-il.

Elle soupira et se retira légèrement, "Mais vous ne m'aurez pas. Dommage; j'aurais pu faire d'une pierre deux coups. Dites-moi, pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais été avec une femme ?" Elle se redressa de son torse où elle s'était appuyée, le rendant un peu plus à l'aise qu'avant. Il allait encore expliquer les règles de sa croyance, mais elle l'arrêta. "Non, je sais que votre dieu semble toujours être réveillé, mais pourquoi ne veut-il pas que vous couchiez avec un autre ? Cela ne vous semble pas absurde ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma une fois de plus quand il ne put rien rétorquer. _Pourquoi Dieu ne voudrait-il pas qu'un homme dorme avec une femme ? Voit-il un mal __inhérent aux relations sexuelles ? Est-ce parce que l'homme a un jour été corrompu par le péché originel ?__ Une pensée terrifiante jaillit dans son esprit. __Ai-je accepté trop __aveuglément ? Est-ce que ce seul point peut-être remis en cause ou est-ce que je tente seulement d'apaiser mon âme tourmentée ?_

"Je pense que cela parait étrange, tout du moins, de donner à l'humanité le seul désir de se laisser pourrir dans le péché," affirma-t-il finalement. "Mais nous n'en avons jamais parlé au monastère. Ce n'était pas une chose à faire."

"Pourquoi pensez-vous uniquement aux femmes ? Ce n'est pas un 'péché' de coucher avec un homme, alors ?" demanda curieusement Lagertha. Elle repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui étaient tombées devant son visage, et son expression n'était pas aussi fermée que celle qu'il pouvait voir d'habitude.

"Ce-c'est bien pire de coucher avec un homme." Il réussit à peine à parler, extrêmement gêné par le nouveau sujet.

Elle le regarda avec plus d'ardeur qu'auparavant. "Ahh, mais c'est ce que _vous_ désirez le plus. Votre visage vous trahit. Vous croyez que c'est un problème pour votre dieu de coucher avec un homme, mais vraiment, vous devriez être plus préoccupé par _moi_." Pendant un instant, Athelstan pensa que peut-être la shieldmaiden* le poursuivrait à tout jamais, menaçant d'arracher ses entrailles à mains nues. "Je vois comment vous regardez mon mari, et je comprends maintenant. Le plus souvent, nous couchons par trois avec une femme et deux hommes, mais ce n'est certainement pas inconvenant entre seulement deux hommes. Floki, je pense, a eu plus d'hommes que de femmes avant de rencontrer Helga." C'était une image qu'il souhaitait chasser de son esprit le plus rapidement possible. "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, prêtre. Je ne vous jalouserais pas Ragnar, car je sais que sa fidélité envers moi et les enfants passe avant tout le reste. J'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en la terre que je vois autour de moi, et il y a peu de choses avec plus de grandeur que lui." Elle sourit dans la direction de son mari, même s'il ne la regardait pas. Quand elle se retourna vers le prêtre, elle approcha son visage encore plus près. "Si jamais vous décidez de devenir moins stupide, je vous montrerais comment vous comporter avec une femme. Je doute que vous penserez à votre dieu après cela. Jusque-là, cependant, mon époux serait une bonne distraction. Je vous donne la permission."

Les remerciements bégayés étaient plus de l'ordre du choc que de la réelle gratitude, mais au moins, après ça, la shieldmaiden se retourna sur le dos pour dormir et il n'y avait plus ces mains pour le distraire et ajouter à sa frustration.

_Permission… Est-ce que cela signifiait __que je__ devais accepter ?_

Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement.

* * *

Tous les hommes disponibles furent nécessaires pour la chasse suivante, ne serait-ce que pour multiplier les chances d'attraper quelque chose. Athelstan était presque noyé sous les fourrures et il était frigorifié par l'assaut de la neige, qui les conduisait en direction de la maison après une trop maigre chasse. Ragnar était d'une humeur massacrante, rabrouant quiconque essayait de lui parler, et le prêtre gardait ses distances, ne voulant pas l'irriter plus encore en demandant de l'eau pour l'écheveau. Le leader l'aurait, probablement agrippé par le cou sous la fureur. Quand ils furent finalement revenus, Ragnar se débarrassa seulement de ses armes avant de repartir amèrement vers l'extérieur. Bjorn regarda sa mère avec inquiétude, mais elle secoua la tête et lança un regard noir à la porte que son mari avait laissée ouverte. Athelstan se faufila jusqu'au feu, et, tandis qu'il frictionnait ses mains pour lutter contre l'engourdissement, il essayait d'endiguer ses propres soucis à l'égard de son ami. _C'est si étrange de penser à lui ainsi, surtout que, vu ma position, il ne l'est pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas désagréable._

Les mains de Lagertha s'emparèrent des siennes, et elle le regarda pendant un moment. "Pouvez-vous m'aider ?" chuchota-t-elle.

"Comment ?" murmura-t-il, se demandant si son humour ne risquait pas d'augmenter la crise de colère puérile de Ragnar.

"Faites-le rire comme vous le faites toujours," dit-elle, lisant apparemment dans son esprit. "J'ai trop de choses à m'occuper ici" Il s'hérissa légèrement à la mention implicite de son inutilité, mais laissa tomber et hocha la tête.

Il regretta immédiatement la décision d'abandonner le logis pour le bol d'air glacial qui l'attendait, mais il suivit tout de même d'une démarche lourde les traces de bottes du guerrier, comptant ses pas pour se rappeler comment rentrer à la maison. Heureusement, le voyage fut de courte durée et il trouva les empreintes qui s'arrêtaient devant la grange voisine, là où le bétail était parqué pour le reste de l'hiver. Il entra, une douce chaleur lui parvint, et il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des flocons de neige, respirant profondément.

"Si vous étiez plus silencieux, j'aurais pu croire à un idiot venu chaparder les porcs." Une voix désagréable venait du grenier. Athelstan soupira, soulagé.

"Par chance, c'est juste un idiot venu s'assurer que vous allez bien."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me surveiller, esclave." cracha-t-il, en colère, et Athelstan tressaillit avant de se raidir, conservant son calme grâce aux années passées au monastère.

"Bien sûr que non. Je voulais simplement passer plus de temps en votre agréable compagnie. Vous êtes si joyeux, après tout," dit-il affectueusement. Ses efforts furent récompensés par un reniflement amusé. Il prit le silence qui suivit pour une autorisation de Ragnar à le rejoindre dans le grenier. Il regarda fixement le bord du chevron qui soutenait le visage déprimé du guerrier. Il rampa jusqu'en haut, s'asseyant sur ses genoux, non loin de lui. Il resta silencieux, connaissant la propension de Ragnar à rester immobile lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Pendant un moment, il s'occupa à compter les brins de foin à proximité. Bientôt, ses paupières s'abaissèrent et il était sur le point de s'endormir quand Ragnar parla enfin.

"Pourquoi ne cherchez-vous pas à gagner votre liberté, prêtre ? Vous me harcelez sur ça assez souvent."

Il laissa échapper un bâillement et se réveilla suffisamment pour pouvoir répondre. "Vous voulez dire, pourquoi je n'essaye pas de vous tuer à tout moment ? C'est simple : je serais sans ami au monde. Votre famille me haïrait, vous seriez parti, et je me détesterais pour cela. Il y a peu d'intérêt à gagner cette liberté miséreuse que j'aurais sans vous," plaisanta-t-il, même s'il n'y avait rien de plus vrai. "Et puis, j'ai peut-être un peu peur de la colère de votre épouse."

Ragnar aboya un rire, surpris par la réponse. "N'importe quel homme sage la craint." Sa voix s'affaiblit pour ne garder que le silence, qui se brisa plus rapidement cette fois-ci. "N'avez-vous jamais de regrets ?" De nouveau, la question n'était pas la bonne.

"Plus vraiment, désormais. J'étais sur ma terre natale là-bas, mais je n'avais pas de maison. Je préfère ces montagnes impitoyables aux douces pentes de la colline du monastère, parce que j'ai une famille ici," répondit-il honnêtement, haussant les épaules. _Laissons Ragnar décider si je peux appeler __son peuple,__ une famille._

"Ne les appeliez-vous pas 'frères' ?" Seule une note de culpabilité transperçait dans son ton. Il y avait peu de regrets, mais assez de sympathie dans sa voix pour réprimer la douleur dans le cœur d'Athelstan à la mention des autres : tous morts à présent. _Sont-ils au Paradis ? __Louant Dieu avec les anges ? Ou peut-être festoient-ils avec Odin au Valhalla ? Ca fait mal de ne pas savoir._

"Je l'ai fait, bien que je les aimais comme frère d'esprit et de coeur devant Dieu, j'adore beaucoup plus votre famille." Il ne rajouta pas le 'je _vous_ aime plus', trouvant inutile de rendre les choses plus compliquées. "Vous faites de moi un païen approprié." gloussa-t-il, parcourant d'un air endormi l'endroit où Ragnar était allongé, mais parfaitement réveillé, avec ses yeux braqués sur lui. Son rire s'évapora dans un silence plaisant.

Il allait retomber dans le sommeil quand Ragnar parla de nouveau, beaucoup plus proche. "Vos cheveux ont entièrement repoussé. Pourquoi avoir laissé faire ?" La main qui peigna ses boucles était déroutante, mais extrêmement plaisante.

Il fredonna doucement, se retenant d'approfondir le contact. "Aucun besoin de les raser désormais. Je ne suis plus au monastère, et il n'y a personne pour le faire à ma place. Je ne veux pas encore me blesser, et si ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne veux pas d'aide non plus. C'est étrange de sentir des cheveux là après tout ce temps, mais cela ne me dérange pas."

"Vous êtes mieux ainsi. Vous ressembliez à un fou avant," prononça distraitement Ragnar.

Athelstan rit avec franchise. "La plupart de vos cheveux sont rasés. C'est juste qu'ils le sont à différents endroits. Mais je ne dirais pas pour autant que vous ressemblez à un fou," souligna-t-il.

"Bien sûr que non. Je suis effroyablement beau comme ça."

"Si vous le dites," taquina-t-il, bien qu'il soit sincèrement d'accord.

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'un dieu m'a bien conçu ?" haleta Ragnar, faussement blessé par la moquerie.

" Vous n'êtes pas une création de Dieu en tout cas, puisque nous ne pouvons voir Son visage donc je ne pourrais pas savoir." Il ouvrit les yeux, trouvant le nouvel Earl au dessus de lui, trop près.

_Pas assez près._

"Mais une création d'un archange, voilà qui reste peut-être à débattre."

"Qu'est-ce qu'un—" Les mots de Ragnar furent coupés par un baiser rapide. Il dura à peine une seconde avant que Athelstan ne se recule, doutant de lui et les yeux écarquillés. _Tout ce que je sais. Tout est en train de s'envoler et s'il y a un Dieu au Paradis,_ s'il vous plaît _laissez__-moi__ quelque chose pour combler le vide. __Je vous en supplie._

"Athelstan ?" C'était une question à peine formulée, mais le Viking y répondit par lui-même, quand un moment plus tard, ses lèvres défièrent au combat celles du prêtre. Il savoura son nom sur les lèvres de Ragnar et décida de laisser la nature prendre le relais quand ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et qu'une chaleur humide l'accueillit avec plaisir. Il soupira dans le baiser, appréciant déjà cette nouveauté. La langue du guerrier glissa contre la sienne, l'encourageant à se battre pour le droit de rester et d'être la bienvenue. Il essaya de repasser le contour des lèvres gercées. Ragnar recula juste pour respirer avant de redescendre lier leurs bouches intimement. La bouffée d'air dans les poumons d'Athelstan lui fit retrouver pied avec la réalité, ses mains cherchant une prise sur les larges épaules. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre. Cependant ses yeux, flèches qui traversèrent le visage d'Athelstan, trahissait légèrement sa surprise.

_Tout. Cette nouvelle réalité, le besoin de m'ancrer avant que je ne dérive trop loin, le désir de savoir si __vous êtes capable__ d'effacer la peur dans mon cœur, votre nature __communicative __et enjouée, votre arrogance __pour vous protéger, vos__ mots compréhensifs dans un monde de brutes…_ "Vous," Athelstan respira, essayant de trouver une explication valable, au milieu de la confusion suscitée par ces nouvelles sensations. Cela semblait être une bonne réponse, aussi, parce que Ragnar ne lui posa pas d'autres questions.

Il couvrit la peau le long de sa gorge de suçons et de morsures, et si Athelstan avait un jour douté du plaisir de cet acte, ce n'était plus le cas. Il poussa un gémissement appréciateur, et le Viking secoua un peu les épaules, demandant par là qu'il ne retienne pas sa voix. Pendant un moment, il ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un baiser passionné soit pressé derrière son oreille. Le bruit qu'il lâcha, fut beaucoup plus fort que celui d'avant.

"C'est—" Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, sa réplique perdue dans un soupir heurté quand les mains de Ragnar commencèrent à le déshabiller._Enlève tout.__ Si je __dois tomber__, je veux que chaque partie me suive._ Il se débarrassa de la dernière fourrure jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que sa tunique, et entreprit de priver également Ragnar de ses vêtements. Ses mains furent repoussées avec un air renfrogné, et le guerrier enleva lui-même ses habits, sa poitrine exposée à l'air froid. Les yeux d'Athelstan parcoururent immédiatement l'étendue puissante de muscles et de peau, descendant ici et là pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Il fut fier que ses mains ne tremblent qu'un peu quand elles explorèrent le territoire nouvellement dénudé. Les cicatrices s'entrecroisaient, ornements barbares; certaines plus profondes que d'autres, mais chacune, gagnées dans cette bataille acharnée que Ragnar clamait comme sienne. _Magnifique…_

Son inspection fut écourtée par des doigts forts qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et qui les éloignèrent. "Chez nous, un esclave n'a pas à avoir ce genre de privilège." Les mots n'étaient pas désobligeants et Athelstan se rappela de ça. Il hocha la tête, les yeux baissés et légèrement éteints, mais consentant à laisser Ragnar diriger vu qu'il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Ses mains furent soudainement embrassées, un baiser sur chaque paume, et remisent sur le ventre du Viking. "Mais je n'ai jamais laissé ça me freiner avant," conclut Ragnar avec insolence, une étincelle rieuse dans les yeux. Le prêtre lui sourit en réponse, moins hésitant, mais malgré tout nerveux. Il reprit son examen minutieux du buste, corps indéniablement masculin, essayant de se décider s'il devait faire la même chose avec sa bouche. Il n'en eut pas la chance : Ragnar s'impatienta et il se retrouva étendu sur le dos avec ce même corps installé au dessus de lui.

_C'est rassurant, je crois__. Le poids de son corps écrasant__ le mien._ Sa tête bascula en arrière et soudainement la sécurité fut sa dernière chose en tête, quand la langue de Ragnar revint à la charge. Il pouvait sentir son désir se changer en ardeur, et quand Ragnar se déplaça pour imbriquer leurs hanches, il se détacha d'un cri aigue de surprise, haletant face au plaisir qui coulait dans son sang comme une bière enivrante. "_Oh _!"

"Mmmh." Ragnar gémit en accord, atteignant la tunique du prêtre pour la lui retirer. Il se crispa un moment, et Athelstan sentit son souffle devenir erratique. Il compta lentement dans sa tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de laisser le tissu doux se séparer de lui. Il était désormais complètement nu, ne sachant pas si c'était mieux ou pire. C'était pire car il n'avait jamais été dévêtu devant un autre; pas de cette façon là du moins. Mais c'était mieux—tellement mieux— quand il sentit la chaleur que dégageait Ragnar. La sensation doubla et tripla même quand le guerrier enleva son dernier morceau de vêtements et emboîta leurs hanches. Aucun des deux ne put contenir leur voix à cause de leurs gémissements, le seul son hormis le bruissement du foin et le hurlement perçant du vent.

"Rag—nar!" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Ragnar commença à se frotter contre lui, à bout de souffle et laissant sa bouche se détendre quand le brasier s'intensifia. _Si bon._ C'était comme s'il marchait au bord d'un abîme, prêt à s'effondrer et plaidant pour être autorisé à le faire. Ses hanches ondulèrent selon un rythme ancien, cherchant une satisfaction aussi vieille que le monde lui-même. "Qu'est-ce qu—"

"Shh," calma Ragnar, réconciliant leurs lèvres de nouveau, féroces et douloureuses quand elles entrèrent en collision. Athelstan se repaissait des baisers de son amant, ne voulant pas s'arrêter, mais y étant contraint quand une main se faufila entre leurs corps glissants et s'enroula autour de leurs excitations. A chaque poussées, Ragnar bougeait son poignet et Athelstan en aurait presque pleuré tant il avait besoin de parvenir à l'orgasme. Il connaissait la flamme de ravissement qui tordait ses entrailles; malgré les préceptes de leur croyance, il n'avait jamais connu un moine tenir si longtemps sans se soulager avec sa main. La lourde pénitence suivait toujours, mais ça avait valu le coup pour le bonheur qui cascadait à l'intérieur de lui quand il ne pouvait plus résister davantage.

"S'il te plait," implora-t-il, voulant plus et rien et tout à la fois, mais hésitant sur combien il voulait demander. Il gémit de déception quand Ragnar ralentit la cadence, ne lui permettant pas de se serrer contre son corps.

"J'aimerais te prendre, Athelstan. Mais tu dois être sûr. Je ne souhaite pas te blesser, et si tu doutes de moi, il n'y aura aucun plaisir là dedans. J'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en moi." Les mots le frappèrent avec intensité, et il sut que Ragnar les avait soigneusement choisis. Il sourit, pantelant et hocha la tête pour montrer son consentement.

"J'ai confiance en toi," répondit-il. Il fut récompensé par un doux baiser, suivi d'un autre dans son cou et sur son front, avec quelques-uns dispersés sur ses épaules et ses côtes, sa langue traçant les lignes et nervures de ses hanches.

"Bien. Maintenant, fais la même chose pour moi," murmura Ragnar contre son flanc, roulant et emmenant le prêtre s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il étendit son corps svelte, souriant d'un air satisfait quand les yeux d'Athelstan parcoururent sa virilité autant par fascination que par appréhension.

"Je ne—"

"Ton expérience n'a pas d'importance. Je peux tout t'enseigner, quoi que ce soit, et seule la pratique peut l'emporter sur l'incertitude," répondit Ragnar avant qu'il n'ait pu demander. Athelstan ferma les yeux un moment, se crispa, et lentement se pencha vers le Viking, regardant le jeu de lumière sur son visage et ses yeux, assombris et brûlants par la convoitise. _J'ai suscité ce désir en lui._ Quelle pensée stimulante. _Pardonnez-moi mes offenses, car je pèche et pécherai__ encore._

Ses mains se stabilisèrent de chaque côté des cuisses de Ragnar, et ses lèvres arpentèrent lentement la peau luisante de son amant. Il pouvait goûter le sel et le musc de sa sueur sur sa peau, et sa langue sortit de sa bouche, quémandant plus. Il frissonna, et ce ne fut pas aussi désagréable qu'il aurait pu se l'imaginer, mais cela servit au contraire à élever son plaisir de plus en plus loin. Confiant, il prit le même chemin que Ragnar, trouvant les endroits qui seraient susceptibles de faire haleter, gémir ou se cambrer le guerrier à son toucher. Ses mains jouèrent et mémorisèrent la courbe de ses biceps et le creux de son nombril jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'enroulent autour de la hampe dressée, gorgée de désir. Sans réfléchir, sa bouche rejoignit l'objet de ses conquêtes, curieuse de connaître le goût. Il s'étouffa presque lorsque les hanches de Ragnar se soulevèrent, et il dut se retirer pour pouvoir tousser. Un rire essoufflé résonna dans la grange.

"Tu apprends vite, prêtre. Je ne pensais pas que cela te prendrait si peu de temps," le guerrier sourit, ravi.

"Je te l'ai dit, j'ai voyagé," Athelstan racla sa gorge douloureuse, essayant mais échouant à garder la chaleur hors de son visage. "Même si je n'ai jamais cédé, cela ne signifie pas que je ne sais rien."

"Non, tu n'as jamais été bête," confirma Ragnar, et Athelstan faillit rayonner face au compliment. "Tu es un prêtre intelligent. Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout tester aujourd'hui…" il inversa de nouveau leurs positions, faisant gémir le plus jeune quand son érection humide fut caressée par une délicieuse friction, en un rythme rapide. "Permets-moi de te montrer autre chose."

"_Oui."_ voulu-t-il dire. Il pouvait faire confiance à Ragnar : il le suivrait partout où que cette nuit les mènerait. _Laissons ça dans ma tête, alors._ Des doigts puissants coururent dans ses cheveux, massant doucement ses tempes, le faisant soupirer et rouler des hanches sur le corps au dessus de lui. "Ragnar…"

"Détends-toi et respire profondément, n'oublies pas de t'ouvrir à moi," expliqua-t-il, glissant ses doigts sur les lèvres martyrisées de Athelstan. Il les sépara doucement et le plus jeune les lapa, sachant que sa salive faciliterait la tâche. Il ressentait un mélange de honte et de reconnaissance face à sa connaissance du sujet. Dans ses voyages pour étendre la parole de Dieu jusqu'aux villages et terres lointaines, il avait fini par apprendre davantage que ce qu'il cherchait à enseigner. Il ne parlait pas de ses compréhensions acquises par l'expérience, car elles ont été interdites dans la maison de Dieu, mais quand son esprit était trop fatigué pour se battre, les pensées s'insinuaient, et parlaient avec des tons mélodieux pour demander s'il était d'accord avec ce qu'il avait toujours su, ou s'il aspirait aux choses qu'il avait vues.

Quand la main de Ragnar partit vers le bas, il arrêta de penser, ce qui permit à son corps de reconnaître son manque malgré les réticences de son cerveau. Cela ne servirait à rien de s'angoisser pour quelque chose qu'il désirait plus que tout autre. Si Dieu le damnait, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il voulait vivre aux côtés de Ragnar et le quitterait seulement pour descendre aux Enfers. Il en était convaincu. Il accepterait tout ce qui viendrait après.

Un long doigt commença à s'insinuer en lui, et à ce premier contact, il arrêta de respirer, les yeux écarquillés face à cette sensation étrangère. Ce n'était pas tout à fait une brûlure, ni agréable ni déplaisant, mais un équilibre entre les deux. Il se concentra sur les baisers mouillés dans son cou, laissant Ragnar le distraire jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à retrouver son souffle. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, et cette fois il serra les dents contre la légère douleur, tentant de stopper son corps qui voulait expulser l'intrusion. "Laisse-moi te pénétrer, Athelstan. Crois en moi comme je le fais."

Son coeur battit en rythme, et son ventre se réchauffa devant la beauté de ces paroles. _Il me fait confiance et je peux faire pareil. N'aie pas peur._ Il détendit sa posture tendue et pressa ses jambes contre Ragnar pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Quand Ragnar courba de nouveau ses doigts, de petites tâches étoilées aveuglèrent sa vue et il cria de plaisir. "Ah !" L'assaut sur ses sens fut répété, ce qui rendit l'incendie hors de contrôle. Il pouvait à peine saisir la signification d'un tel besoin, mais il partit à la rencontre de la main de son amant, désirant plus. "S'il te plaît !"

Il fut préparé sans merci, réduit à un babillage incohérent jusqu'à ce que Ragnar eut pitié de lui et l'amène près de ses genoux, le retournant. Athelstan songea à protester, espérant voir Ragnar quand ils s'uniront, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ce poids apaisant sur son dos, le mélange de sueur et de chaleur d'un autre corps se collant intimement à lui. Des lèvres serpentèrent sur sa colonne vertébrale, déposant quelques coups de langue sur ses reins. Il se pencha en arrière, reposant sa tête contre ses poings pour se relaxer un instant. "S'il te plaît…" réessaya-t-il.

"Athelstan," dit tendrement Ragnar, avec une affection presque désespérée, mais qui en valait la peine. Son nom sonnait bien ainsi. _Il_ se sentait bien ainsi. _C'était_ chez lui. Cette étendue sauvage et ses gens avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Ragnar, Lagertha, Bjorn, Gyda, Floki, Helga, Kauko, Leif et les autres… ils étaient les bénédictions qu'il avait toujours recherchées et qu'il n'avait jamais pensé trouver. Il se sentait paisible.

Des mains chaudes bloquèrent ses hanches et une voix hachée par l'envie répéta son nom avant que Ragnar ne pousse en lui, enserrant ses mains autour du prêtre, la colonne vertébrale ondulant sous une violente secousse. Athelstan laissa échapper un cri étranglé de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Pas la peine d'être silencieux. On lui donna un moment de répit pour étirer son corps et s'accommoder à Ragnar avant que le guerrier ne demande d'une voix rauque son approbation et commence un va-et-vient soutenu, ne laissant guère le temps à Athelstan de s'ajuster. Malgré cela, la douleur déchirante fut bientôt fondue dans son bas-ventre saturé de flammes qui laissèrent le plus jeune presque sanglotant; réclamant sa libération. De grandes mains, précédemment appuyées contre son corps, caressèrent son torse et son ventre crispé, lui faisant rejeter la tête en arrière pour demander grâce. Ragnar mordit, embrassa et inonda son cou de mots encourageants. "Tu brilles Athelstan, comme les salles du Valhalla. Ne camouffle plus jamais ta lumière ainsi," ordonna le Viking.

Son érection négligée fut soudainement saisie et pompée en rythme avec chaque poussées, et Athelstan se sentit devenir de plus en plus brûlant à cause des allers-venus dans son corps. Il reculait contre Ragnar et avançait dans sa main, ne sachant pas ce qu'il désirait le plus, mais conscient qu'il recherchait _plusplusplus_ jusqu'à ce que sa vision ne se brouille et que son corps tremble, l'emmenant en vol stationnaire, attendant que—

"Prononce mon nom pour moi, Athelstan. Que même ton dieu l'entende," chuchota Ragnar qui déposa un baiser sur son épaule, respirant avec gêne contre son dos. Sa voix était cassée, presque un grognement de luxure, et Athelstan obéit.

Le vent emporta son cri de jouissance, l'enlevant avec lui dans son voyage, lié au nom de celui qu'il aimait le plus. Son propre nom les rejoignit quelques temps après, dansant avec les flocons de neige dans les bois d'une nouvelle terre. D'une nouvelle maison.

D'une nouvelle vie.

End

*** **Petit rappel** :** Une shieldmaiden est une guerrière souvent armée d'un bouclier dans la mythologie scandinave.


End file.
